The Unfortunate Life of Bella Swan
by fenrirchick
Summary: What happens when Bella has been abused and broken by everyone she ever loved? A long one-shot, but no pairings. Warnings: This story contains images of both domestic abuse and self-harm. It also comes with a minor tissue warning... Rating is for safety.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This story involves abuse and cutting. If any of this bothers you please do not read my story. And for those of you who are soft hearted, bring a box of tissues. I realize that this is an extremely long one-shot, but I just couldn't find the right places to break it up into Chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it! Never have never will, but I can still have fun with it!**

_THE UNFORTUNATE LIFE OF BELLA SWAN_

**BELLA POV**

I thought that when the social workers sent me to live with my dad that the beatings were going to stop. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 17 years old and my mother has beaten me my entire life. As soon as I was able to start to crawl around she started. It would have remained my secret but I fell at school one day and when the nurse went to check my arm she saw the bruises and scars.

When I was sent to my dad's I thought I would be safe, after all he is the chief of police, but he was even worse. Instead of just getting hit I was also kicked, and strangled. When my dad was killed in the line of duty I thought I was finally free.

When I met Edward Cullen I thought my life was finally going to be complete and safe. He was so loving and caring. Soon I discovered just how wrong I could be. Edward didn't approve of my friends so I wasn't allowed to hang out with them. He didn't like the way I dressed, so he brought me the "Proper clothes for a young lady." He didn't like that I could call people on my cell phone so he took it away and put a lock on the home phone so I couldn't use it. My entire life was directed by him and if I tried to do anything against him I was punished.

The punishments were always carefully administered so as to not leave any visible signs but they were always thorough. He broke my ribs most of the time. Then one night he broke into my house and snatched me and then he burned the house down so people would think I was dead. He even stole a body to put in the house. He knocked me out somehow and when I woke up I was in a cell, locked up in a basement someplace. The only light was a small bulb in the far corner. He had left me a bottle of water and 3 slices of bread.

The punishments got more severe after that. He would hit me in the face and in the head. He even broke my jaw at one point. My life was a living hell. I would go without seeing anyone for days at a time but he never left more than 1 bottle of water and 3 slices of bread for me. I started to lose weight fast, which made him angry so he beat me for it. I was unable to bathe or wash my hair; I was beaten for being dirty. Any reason was a good reason as fat as he was concerned.

I don't know how long I had been here before he upped the torture. He started cutting me so he could drink my blood. But he made sure he was very careful to not drink enough to change his eye color. I was just waiting for him to lose control and drain me, in fact I begged him to on more than one occasion.

When I would beg he would just beat me again so after I while I just kept my mouth shut and dreamed of dying.

When I finally passed out from blood loss and malnutrition things really changed. Apparently he thought I was dead, but I woke up and found myself in a big city, of course I was in a bad neighborhood, but there were people here.

I tried to get up but my body had been so battered and abused I couldn't move. I felt like both of my legs and arms were broken. I couldn't move anything about myself, all I could do was lay there and cry. I don't know how long I had been laying there before I saw the couple coming toward me. It was a man and a woman; they were dressed in jeans and t-shirts and looked like any factory worker that would have been in that area.

They were talking quietly to each other and didn't act like they realized I was laying there. Just as I was going to attempt to call to them they looked in my direction. I was terrified, they had blood red eyes. As they got closer I realized that the end was getting closer. The look on their faces when they finally got a good look at me was amazed. The woman came up to me and knelt on the ground by me, "Oh sugar, what has happened to you? Who would do something like this to you? By the way sugar my name is Charlotte and that is my husband Peter. I know you know what we are but I promise you that we are not going to hurt you. Now, Peter is going to come and pick you up and we are going to take you back to our house and get you cleaned up and fed so that these wounds can heal. You poor little thing I would really love to know what has happened to you but we won't push you for any details till you are ready to talk about it."

As Peter carried Bella back to their house all he could think about was getting hold of the ass-wipe that did this to her and killing them. He was also thinking of calling a friend for help but he really didn't want to involve anyone else in this mess.

**JASPER POV**

Things haven't been going so good around here lately. Alice is hardly talking to me, Emmett and Rose ignore me, and Edward is gone more than he is home anymore. I wonder if he is staying with Bella, maybe I'll run by her house and see if he is there. I really need to talk to him about some stuff that is going on.

Wait, what is that noise, I thought I was the only one home tonight. Everyone was supposed to be gone hunting. Sounds like it is coming from Edward's room. I think I'll just go up there and check make sure nobody got in without me knowing it.

When I opened the door to Edward's room the only thing I could think of was how she could do that me. There in front of me was Edward and Alice and they were so involved in sex they didn't even know I was there. How could that little slut do that to me, and with that pervert! I was so furious that all I could do was turn around, slam the door and leave as fast as I could. As I ran out the front door I yelled "I'll send you the divorce papers bitch!"

As I ran out of the house all I could think of was that I had been used again. Everyone thought it was fun to use me, use me for sex, use me for protection, and use me for my name. Well, I am tired of being used! With that thought I headed for the woods at a full run. I wandered around for a couple of weeks and then thought about the house in Montana that I had built. That was a good place to go and lick my wounds, none of the Cullen's knew about it at all and the property was registered in my brother's name.

As I slowly started to make my way to Montana I decided that it might be a good idea to call my Capt. and make sure everything was in good condition there. He didn't go there very often but occasionally he wanted the peace and quiet that the house offered to him.

I decided that I would stop to hunt and when I finished I called the Capt. "I'm heading to the house in Montana, is that going to cause you any problems? I'll be there sometime either tonight or tomorrow morning."

**PETERS POV**

Oh great, just what we need, a human that has been beaten almost to death that we have to take care of and now the Major is coming. I'd better warn Char about this so we can figure out what to do about Bella. I'm so worried about that little girl. I have never seen anyone that was abused so badly in my life. When Char finished cleaning her up and getting her tucked up into bed she walked out of the room in tears. She said the kid was covered in bruises, had broken ribs, and had old and new scars all over her body. The description of all her injuries almost had me in tears.

Well I'd better get busy, the Major said he would be here either tonight or tomorrow morning so that doesn't leave a lot of time. As Char walked into the room from checking on Bella I filled her in on the phone call. "You'd better call the Major and tell him what is going on; we don't need him blowing a gasket when he gets here." was Char's response.

When I called the Major to tell him about our house guest he thought we were crazy for taking in a human, especially one that was in that bad of a shape. He said we would talk about it more when he got here and he wasn't that far away.

**JASPER POV**

I couldn't believe it! The Capt. has taken in a human and from the sounds of it she is about half dead and can't do anything for herself. What were they thinking of! And why do they think I would want to do anything about it. I don't know this girl. The only human I had ever had any interaction with was Bella and Edward wouldn't let me anywhere near her. This was going to be some type of fucked up shit. Oh well, she was confined to the bedroom so I would just stay away from it. I didn't have to even see her if I didn't want to.

I got to thinking about Bella after that. She had died about 4 months ago. I was a little shocked that Edward wasn't any more upset about it that he was. To be her mate you would have thought that he would at least be upset about it. He put on a good act for everyone but I knew the difference. Oh well, it wasn't my problem. I didn't really care for humans anyway.

**BELLA POV**

I wonder what Peter and Char are talking about out in the hall. I can just barely hear them but they seem to be excited about something. I hope that they aren't deciding that I'm too much trouble, I don't think I could take another beating, maybe they will just drain me instead. Then I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Well, whatever they are talking about I guess I'll find out when the time comes. I don't think I can ever really thank them for everything they have done for me though. They are the first people who have ever been nice to me. They even gave me clean clothes and food.

It's been so long since I was able to eat real food. All my clothes were falling off me when they found me. I bet if anyone that knew me saw me now they wouldn't even recognize me anymore. But then nobody knows me anymore because of that asshole.

Maybe I should tell them what happened to me. I'm not sure though, I mean I think I can trust them but I'm not too sure yet. Maybe I'll wait and see what happens first.

**PETER POV**

Well I just heard the Major come in, guess I better go down and make my report. I hope he don't get too mad about Bella being here. She is in such bad shape; I still don't believe how bad she has been treated. I'm afraid that if she doesn't start getting better soon we will either have to change her or let her die. Sometimes I think she may be praying for death.

"Hey Major, how was the trip? You didn't bring that Pixie with ya did you? Major, are you all right? You like you might be going through a rough spot right now.

"Now, as for our little human we found. She is in a really bad way Major. We aren't even sure if she is going to live or not. I swear Major; someone has beaten the ever lovin' shit out of her. Looks like they were cutting her too. And from the looks of it this crap has been going on for a real long time.

"She looks so bad that her own momma and daddy wouldn't recognize her. Looks like she don't even weigh about 50 pounds. She's been starved real bad. Everything that could be done to kill her short of killing her has been done to her. Bet she was right pretty before that jerk got ahold of her. Every rib was broken, bruises all over her whole body. Makes ya want to cry just to look at her."

**JASPER POV**

Listening to Peter talk about this girl was enough to break my dead heart. Nobody could possibly do anything that severe to a human being except for a sadistic bastard.

"I want to see this little thing you are so crazy about and so protective of. She must have something special to make you go on about her like this. I would like to know what her name is though, any information you can get out of her. Oh well, lead the way."

As they got to the room Char was coming out. "She's awake right now Major. Just take it real careful, she is skittish but considering what all she must have been thru it's no wonder."

As I entered the room I immediately noticed the hair. Bella had hair like that. Great another reminder of her! As he got closer to the bed he felt the dread seeping into his body. NO! It can't be! There is no way, she died in that fire! Who did this to her? I will find this asshole and I will kill him slowly and painfully!

**BELLA POV **

Shock was the first thing I felt. Then the fear set in. It was Edward's older brother. Would he tell Edward where I was? Would he take over the torture? Why was he here? What was he going to do to me?

I was so scared all I could do was sit there and shake. Char saw how upset I was getting and hurried over to reassure me that I was safe and that Jasper wouldn't hurt me. Suddenly Jasper grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

**JASPER POV**

"What the hell is going on here? Where did you find Bella? What the hell happened to her? I can't believe she isn't dead, her house burned down and there was a female body inside. Everyone in Forks thinks she died almost 6 months ago. How is this possible? I have to talk to her; I have to know what is going on."

**CHAR POV**

I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, I got a bad feeling about all this crap. I don't like the look that was on the Major's face when he saw Bella.

"My poor girl, everything is going to be alright. Nobody will hurt you here."

**PETER POV**

I don't know what is going on here but I am going to get to the bottom of it and I am going to do it real soon. I have never seen a look like the one that the Major had when he saw Bella. He looked like he wanted to commit a murder. Man, I hope he is still in good standing with the Doc, we may end up needing him if Bella don't start getting better soon.

"We found Bella in a dark alley in the worse part of Helena, she was almost dead. There was just something about her that made us want to help her. When we got her back here Char went to clean her up and found marks where she has been repeatedly beaten and it looks like someone was cutting her. I know she didn't cut herself by the location of the wounds. Looks a little like it might have been a vampire cutting her to drink and then sealing the wound back up. Craziest shit I ever saw. She hasn't told either of us anything about what went on or who did this to her, but when she does I am taking off to take care of the problem.

"The thing that worries me the most is that she has been here for almost a month now and she isn't getting any better. We don't know what to do. Major, I think she is dying and the worst part is that she seems to be wanting death. I've never seen anything like it, not even the humans that Maria would bring into the compound were as bad as her."

**JASPER POV**

"I need to talk to Bella; I have to find out what happened to her. I have to convince her that she wants to live! I never really got to know her but there is something about her that I just have to fix and I don't know why"

I went back upstairs to talk to Bella and Peter followed me. It wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, I already knew that, but was I ready to hear the truth of what had been done to her.

As I walked back into the room Bella cringed into the corner, it broke my heart to see her like this. The first thing I could think of to say to her was that I would call Edward and let him know she was alive and had been seriously hurt. The reaction scared the shit out of me.

**BELLS POV**

Oh god, he was going to call Edward! Please don't call him; I can't take any more of his type of love.

For the first time in a month I spoke, my reaction bringing Peter and Char running back into the room. 'NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Please don't let him know I'm here or that I am even alive, I'll do anything just please don't call him!" I was begging for my life.

**JASPER POV**

Peter and Char were looking at each other with what the fuck expressions. I didn't really know what to do but I figured the best way to take care of the situation was to sit down with her and talk.

"Peter could you and Char go downstairs and let Bella and I talk for a little while? I need to know what is going on here and I don't think she trust you enough to tell you anything yet." Peter and Char looked to Bella and went back downstairs.

As I approached the bed I sent Bella calming waves to help her to relax a little. I talked softly assuring her that I wouldn't call anybody without her permission. When I finally made it to the bedside I got a better view of the treatment she had received.

"Darlin' I know we don't know each other all that well but please, tell me what happened to you. I only want to help you." After a few minutes she started to respond to me and to cry.

**BELLA POV**

"I was sent to Forks to get away from the abuse of my mom, when I got here my dad took it over, only he treated me worse. When he died I finally thought I was free. But then, I met your brother. Everything I did would make him mad and he would punish me. He broke into my house one night and knocked me out. The next think I knew I woke up locked up in a cage somewhere. I think it must have been a basement because there was no light. He continued with the beatings and then he started cutting me and drinking the blood. He was real careful not to drink too much so it didn't change his eye color. One night I passed out, he must have thought he had killed me because the next thing I knew I was in the alley where Peter and Char found me."

When I finally ended with my story we were both crying. I have never seen pity so strong on someone's face before and it made me mad.

"Don't pity me, I must have done something to have earned all the beatings I got and there is nothing you can do to make it better so just leave me alone and let me die."

**JASPER POV**

Oh god, my brother did this to her! She can't die, I won't let her! I have to do something, I can't let this punishment and abuse go on for her, were the first things to go through my mind after Bella finished telling me her story.

"You never deserved this kind of treatment Darlin' and I will not let you die. You are such a special and kind person; I just don't understand why anyone would want to treat you like this. Now I promised I would not call anyone without your permission, but I feel like we need Carlisle to come and check you out, you're so thin that it scares me. I will not tell him anything except that I need him alone. When he gets here I will make sure he knows not to tell Edward anything about you. And as for Edward, he is on my shit list anyway, I caught him and Alice in the act so to speak and this just gives me one more reason to kill him."

**BELLA POV**

"Alice? Wait, I remember hearing another person when I was locked in the cage but it was so dark I couldn't see them. Now that I think about it, I think it could have been Alice. The voice kept telling Edward to be careful, that he shouldn't drink too much. Do you think that she could have been part of what was done to me? I thought she was my sister, that she loved me!"

This new memory caused me to start crying all over again. Char came running back into my room; it took her hours to get me to calm down. After she finally got me calmed down I sank into a deeper depression that I was already in.

**CHAR POV**

My god! Her parents and then her boyfriend! Could anyone else have been so cruel? What the hell, that Pixie bitch was in on it too! I am so glad the Peter went out to the barn and didn't hear this; he would have blown his top.

I have to agree with the Major though; we do need to get a doctor for Bella. She needs more help than we can give her. We can't take her to a local hospital, she has no identification, wait I have some old ID's in my room, change the picture and we are set. I think one of them might have even had a hair color that would match Bella's.

Oh no, Bella is hysterical I have to get to her! What has happened now?

**JASPER POV**

I really need to talk to Carlisle. I need his help with the divorce and now I have to get medical help to Bella. If I ask he will come alone but then he might bring Esme with him too. All I care about it he comes and he leaves the 2 pervs home. Shoot I don't even care if he brings Rose and Emmett as long as he comes and takes care of Bella.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I have 2 major problems that can only be handled by your wisdom and knowledge. I guess you know by now that Alice and I are getting a divorce, I caught her having sex with Edward. The other problem is much more sensitive. My friends Peter and Char have found a human girl. She has been beaten and abused her entire life by humans and vampires. She was held hostage for quite a while and then dumped in a dark alley in a bad part of town. She is covered in bruises and cut marks and is so starved that we can barely get any type of liquid into her. Right now she might weigh 50 pounds. She is also depressed to the point that she is like a zombie. What should we do?"

**CARLISLE POV**

How could people do this to anyone? I know when I would get an abuse case at the hospital it would break my heart every time, but this sounds like worse than any I have ever seen before.

"Tell me where you are, I'm on my way. Is it alright to bring Esme or Rose? I feel like both of them could be of help since they have both been in abusive relationships in the past. They might be able to help her realize that none of this was her fault and help her to heal."

Once I knew where they were I realized that I could be there in 6 hours if I did the speed limit, which everyone knew I wouldn't. We decided that everyone could come except for Edward and Alice. I decided that since Jasper was so mad with them that it would be better to leave them home.

"Esme, Rose, and Emmett I need to talk to you privately please. Could you meet me in my study?" Once I filled them in on what I had found out on the phone I sent them to pack while I prepared all the medical equipment that I might need.

We decided to take Emmett's jeep since we would be in some rough terrain and everyone loaded up. I left a note for Edward and Alice and we took off.

When we got to the house I was immediately taken upstairs and given a strict warning before I ever opened the door.

**JASPER POV**

When I got to the bedroom door with Carlisle I warned him "Under no circumstances are you to tell Edward and Alice what you are about to see in this room. Neither are Esme, Rose or Emmett. I have to protect the one that is lying on the other side of this door."

After getting his consent I slowly opened the door. I heard Carlisle gasp as he saw what was left of Bella laying there.

**CARLISLE POV**

My daughter, how? Who? Why? I can't, I just can't. I dropped my bag and ran downstairs into the arms of Esme. I couldn't answer any of her questions all I could do was sob into her shoulder. That was the worst case of abuse I had ever seen, anyone else would have been dead.

**ESME POV**

Oh no, what could have happened to upset Carlisle like this, I have never seen him act this way. I need answers. I guess I should go up there and find out what is going on.

**EMMETT POV**

Man, something got to Papa bad. He never cries. What could be so awful that it messed him up like this?

**ROSALIE POV**

Oh god, why do I smell Bella? She's dead so why is the scent so fresh?

**PETER POV**

Damn, I aint never seen the Doc like this before. Guess he might care about Bella after all.

**ESME POV**

Oh good, he is calming down. Now maybe I can find out what has upset him so much. "Honey, talk to me. Tell me what is wrong. I can't do anything to help you if I don't know what the problem is."

**CARLISLE POV**

"What I am going to tell you can go no further than this room. The person upstairs has the worst case of abuse I have ever seen. I've seen people who died from less than she has received. But the worse thing about the person upstairs, it's our Bella. She is barely alive and I don't know if I will be able to save her without changing her. It was just so shocking to me that I panicked and ran. Now I need to go up there and take care of my daughter. I will let you know when it is safe for you to come up and see her."

**ROSE POV**

I knew I smelled her! Oh my god, who could have done this to her? Just let me get my hands on them I will teach that perv what it means to beat on a lady.

**ESME POV**

My baby is alive and up there! I have to go to her, I have to make it better for her, and I can't lose her again.

**EMMETT POV**

Who did this to my Bellsy? I'll kill the bastard that did this to her and to us! Nobody treats my family like this and gets away with it! I'll rip them limb from limb and burn each piece separately.

**PETER POV**

I don't think I have ever seen so many emotions cross faces in all the years of my life. But how much could they care about her if they stood by and let someone treat her like this. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all this. I just wish I knew what it was.

Oh wow, Doc is heading back down, please let him have some good news. I am so worried about Bella that I can't even think anymore.

**CARLISLE POV**

After I finished checking Bella over I went downstairs with heavy footsteps. I had to do everything for her, she couldn't even focus on anything, and it was like she didn't even know I was there. The severity of the abuse led me to believe that the first of it came from a human female, then a human male. The worse of the abuse came from a vampire and one of the bruises on her back gave me the only clue that I needed. The bruise was the design of the Cullen Family crest and there was only one of us that had the crest on a ring.

"Jasper may we talk for a minute in private please." I led him out the door and away from the house. "You knew that it was Edward that did this to her didn't you? I found a bruise on her back that was the pattern of our crest and he's the only one with a ring simple logic to figure it out."

**? POV**

It was a saddened and worried group that met Carlisle and Jasper when they came back into the house. When Carlisle finished telling everyone what he had learned the sad emotions had turned to pure rage. Everyone was ready to go hunting for Edward and Alice. "We need to concentrate on Bella right now. While I was up there with her I weighed her. Wrapped in quilts she only weighs 42 pounds. That is enough to cause damage to her internal organs and is slowly killing her. We need to do something for her but I don't know what anymore. There is nothing I can do medically to save her and I don't know if venom will save her either, it will probably kill her. The only thing we can do for her is to keep her comfortable for the rest of her short life" Carlisle stated.

"Not my baby" cried Esme. "He can't take my baby from me again! I won't allow it. I will find some way to help her if it kills me!

Rose agreed with her completely and they both took off upstairs to see what could be done for her. When they saw Bella lying in the bed all they could do was close the door and cry.

Emmett ran out of the house. "Not my little Bellsy, she can't die. I need my Bellsy as much as human needs air. We have to save her."

Peter and Char were heartbroken, they knew that Bella probably wouldn't live from her injuries but they weren't ready to give up yet either.  
The Cullen's stayed with Jasper and his friends for 3 months. The tried everything they could think of for Bella including offering her the chance of trying to change. Those 3 months were the hardest that any of them had ever experienced.

They sat with Bella constantly, holding her hand, begging for her to respond. They tried to get her to eat with little to no results. They were all in a state of depression.

Exactly 4 months to the day after Peter and Char found Bella, just after dawn she exhaled one large breath and her heart beat its last beat. Peter went out and built a casket for her and they took her out to a beautiful meadow nearby and buried her.

It was a heartbroken phone call that brought the 2 remaining members of the Cullen family to Montana. When they got there they had the surprise of their life.

They were told of the last 4 months of Bella's life, complete with pictures to show the damage that they had done. When they finished filling them in Emmett moved before anyone could stop him. Before you could blink both Edward and Alice had been beheaded. Carlisle was the one to drop the match.


End file.
